


Our Girl

by Satine86



Series: Adaar Family Adventures [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kamea Adaar was a good child." Continuation of the Adaar Family Adventures. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Girl

Kamea Adaar was a good child. Happy, always smiling so wide her chubby cheeks would dimple. Laughing at the antics of her various aunts and uncles, her wispy brown curls bouncing. She hardly ever fussed, and she was very smart for her age.

If any of these things were ever in doubt, you need to only ask her papa for the facts. Because for all his reluctance, all the hemming and hawing over children in general, Dorian was a doting father, and he loved his daughter more than anything.

Kamea babbled and learned words. She crawled all over Skyhold, forcing her fathers to chase after her constantly. She was inquisitive and very much interested in the world around her. But she had yet to really walk, the closest she came was a crab-walk across the flagstones of the main hall, shrieking with delight as Varric chased after her.

Ismat wondered, even worried a bit that she was so late in walking, but Dorian was never fazed.

“She’ll do it when she’s good and ready. Isn’t that right, my precious girl?” he had said, hitching Kamea up on his hip as she clapped happily. He’d then turned back to Ismat, looking rather smug, “See!”

The conversation had been dropped after that, Ismat supposed Dorian was right. She would do it when she was ready.

It was a few days later when he was returning to their quarters after a particularly long meeting with Lord Something of Somewhere, he didn’t really care anymore. He just wanted to lie down. Shutting the door gently he leaned against it and let out a sigh, rubbing his neck.

“Amatus! Come quickly!” Dorian’s voice had called, full of agitation. Ismat sprung to life, taking the steps three at a time. He tripped trying to step over over the chest they had moved to block off the stairs for Kamea’s safety, nearly falling flat on his face.

“Is something wrong?” he panted, stumbling to a halt next to Dorian, crouched on the floor.

“She’s walking!” he cried, pointing excitedly at their daughter.

Ismat looked toward her and found her sitting quietly in the middle of the floor, sucking her thumb. He frowned. “That’s sitting, Dorian.”

“She was walking, you frightened her.”

“I frightened her?” Ismat blinked rapidly. “I wasn’t the one who yelled.”

Completely unaware, or uncaring, of the discussions about her, Kamea held out her arms, little fingers opening and closing quickly and shrieked, “DADDY!”

“Ha, see, I didn’t frighten her.” Ismat practically gloated as he took a small step forward to pick her up.

“Papa!” she shrieked and then turned her attention onto Dorian.

A slow grin spread across his face. “That’s right, my precious girl, you love me best, I know.”

“She does not love you best.”

“I’m terribly sorry, but it’s true.”

“She loves us both!” Ismat cried indigently. He shouldn’t have been nearly as worked up as he was, it was silly. Logically he knew it was silly, and Dorian was only teasing, but it had been a long day and he was not in the mood.

He was worked up and readying himself for a retort but he stopped short when he felt a slap on his shin. Glancing down he found Kamea looking up at him, blinking owlishly.

“DADDY!” she held up her hands, flapping her arms for him to pick her up.

“She walked.” Ismat turned wide eyes onto his laughing husband.

“I told you!” Dorian was practically glowing with pride. “She would do it when she was good and ready.”

Ismat backtracked a couple steps, putting a little distance between himself and his daughter. Kamea looked upset for a moment, so completely put out that he would not immediately grant her request to be picked up. She had obviously learned that look from her papa.

“Come on,” Ismat encouraged her as he crouched down. She babbled something and toddled forward, feet heavy and a little awkward, but she moved forward nonetheless. Ismat caught her as she crashed into him and leaned over to press a kiss against the top of her head. “That’s my girl!”

“That’s _our_ girl,” Dorian stressed, but he was smiling, head tilted as he looked at them.

“Of course,” Ismat agreed, “our girl.”


End file.
